


Three Cats

by Childe of Farthestshore (Oak_Leaf)



Category: Tales of Goldstone Wood Series - Anne Elisabeth Stengl
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, fan fiction contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Leaf/pseuds/Childe%20of%20Farthestshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from <i>Moonblood</i> retold in verse! Written for the 2014 fan-fiction contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Cats

  
_Let me set the scene:  
_

_A forest, humid,_

_Thick with green._

_Three cats are posed there,_

_Two clinging in the trees,_

_Breathing the sultry air...._

~

Three cats: Tiger, Tabby, Lion,-- 

Fire tempered, Fop, and Fool-- 

All gathered in the jungle. 

Fop spouting professions of love, 

"She's brighter than the stars above!" 

The Tiger yawns below. 

Three cats: Lord, Poet, Jester,-- 

Laughing, fuming, surprised-- 

All gathered in the jungle. 

Fool concerned with being eaten, 

Tabby angry at being beaten, 

Tiger enjoying the show. 

Three cats: Two Faeries and a mortal,-- 

One ruler, two intruders-- 

All set off for dinner. 

Lion is glared at by Tabby 

(This will no doubt end badly), 

Who's miffed about the song. 

Three cats: Solitary, merry, wary; 

From the world, the past, the truth... 

Each of them is hiding. 

Tiger shows off his collection; 

Jester hides a worried expression, 

But the truth will be known ere long. 

Three cats: Tiger, Lion, Tabby,-- 

Hunter, prey, grudging defender-- 

Now fighting in the jungle. 

Lord Tiger splits in two; 

Mortal wonders what he'll do. 

It never ends, does it? 

Three cats--or is it four?-- 

Hunting, hiding, hurrying, 

In the twilight jungle. 

A call is followed, a friend arrives 

In time to keep Jester alive. 

Tiger is attacked by poet. 

Three cats--maybe it _was_ four-- 

Some injured from the battle; 

They part in the jungle. 

Tiger hides and mopes sullenly, 

All visitors take their leave. 

And so the tale moves on....


End file.
